


The Heartbreak of Goodbyes

by jemilyology



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28124595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jemilyology/pseuds/jemilyology
Summary: JJ's last couple days with Emily in Paris before she goes to London.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	The Heartbreak of Goodbyes

Imagine having to say goodbye to the love of your life, not knowing when or if you will ever get them back. It truly is a very hard thing to do.   
_ _ _ _ _ 

JJ and Emily sit next to each other on the jet in silence, fingers intertwined with the others, gazing out the windows of the jet. Lingering stares of fear and sorrow were frequently passed between the two. They were both holding back tears that were so close to breaking free. 

Emily finally let out a sad sigh, "I can't believe this is happening"

"I know, I wish I didn't have to be like this, I don't know what I would do without you…" 

"It'll be okay though. We will see each other again… right?" 

"We can only hope," those words, potentially the hardest words for her to say. Because god all she wants is to see her again. This isn't what either of them wanted. 

It wasn't until JJ grasped Emily's hard a little harder out of impulse when the jet hit a turbulent, that they realized that this was truly goodbye, in less than 48 hours they would be playing it off as everything was okay. Emily, living her own life in London, away from JJ. 

JJ, having to pretend that she isn't wishing that Emily was in her arms… because she would be dead… to everyone else's knowledge, at least. 

Time being an unknown factor, the unknown amount of time Emily would be in Paris and not with JJ. Every moment that passed, every wasted chance, every memory, both good and bad hitting them all at once. It was enough for the tears to start falling. 

JJ didn't know how she could do it without her. Emily was her lover, her support, her co-worker, and best friend. She didn't know how she could stay strong without her. 

"I- how do I stay strong without you with you, Emily… how do I do it? I don't know how to go about life without you-" The sobs cut her off.

Emily brought her hand up to wipe away the tears that were now streaming down JJ's face. Wiping them away, she cupped her cheek with her hand, taking in the sight of her love, knowing that it would be an eternity before she could feel her touch again. JJ's lips met hers for a passionate kiss to really take in the moment. 

Pulling away for a breath, Emily's touch lingered moments after she removed her hand from JJ's cheek. If that was what it would be like without Emily, it would be unbearable to say the least. 

"I can't do this without you, Emily…" 

"You can, you're strong, I will be back soon" she said a small reassuring smile appeared on her face momentarily.

Sitting in a comfortable silence, they wait for the plane to land so they can spend one last day and a half together before they're off living their own lives for however long Emily will be in Paris for. 

Hoping for the remaining hours to go slowly once they land, wanting to treasure the hours left, the hours left with each other.   
_ _ _ _ _ 

The plane landed and they got out and they were off, checking into a hotel that they would stay at for the night before JJ left in the morning and Emily was transferred elsewhere. 

They quickly dropped everything off in the hotel room and then they made their way over to a coffee shop nearby. Fingers intertwined as they walked down the busy streets to get there. Cool air blowing at their faces, the smell of coffee now in the air as they step into the coffee shop. 

Ordering their coffee's, the couple walked out of the shop down to a park near there. After all they wanted to enjoy this last day together, so they decided that they might as well make it fun. 

Walking around the park the cool spring air, sending shivers down their spines. Finding a big tree, they sit down under it admiring the view around them.

"It's so pretty"

"Yeah, it is, but not as pretty as you" 

"You're such a flirt, Em," JJ said as she let out a little laugh. 

They stayed there for a while, the sun started to set and then they made their way back to the hotel. 

Heading inside, Emily collapsed down onto the bed, JJ following in suit right after. Turning to face each other, staring at the other's eyes JJ brought her hand up to rest on Emily's cheek. 

Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes, threatening to spill out. Despite having a few hours left with JJ, just the thought of being away from her was enough to make her cry. JJ wiped away the falling tears, giving her a small, sad smile.

"It's going to be okay…" JJ said in a way that seemed as though she was trying to convince herself of it. 

Who was going to wipe away her tears when JJ was in DC, away from her… 

Closing her eyes, trying to get her breathing back to normal, the tears falling quickly, JJ pulled her into her arms, holding her close. Emily rests her head on JJ's chest, her shirt soaking up the tears that just wouldn't stop. 

"I'm going to miss you a lot, JJ". 

"I'm going to miss you too, Emily".

JJ, brushing Emily's hair with her fingers, causing Emily to calm down and sink into her touch. Pulling the covers over themselves, they started to drift off to sleep. JJ placed a kiss on Emily's head, then fell asleep. The comfort of each other, the touch, something they may not have for a while after.   
_ _ _ _ _ 

The sun cascaded through the room from the large panel windows in the hotel room. Still holding on to each other Emily's eyes flutter open as she lifts her head off JJ's chest slightly. Her eyes met with JJ's deep blue ones. A small smile appeared on her face, all she wanted to do for the rest of her life is to be with her. 

"Good morning, Jayje"

"Morning, Em"

Emily pressed a kiss to JJ's collarbone and then to her lips. Pulling apart with a lingering smile on both their faces, eyes locked with the others. Almost forgetting what was going to happen today. It was as if they were in their own little world, with just them in it. 

Looking at the clock on the table, next to the bed, it was almost time to say goodbye. Emily's smile dropped, it was like her little bubble that she was in with JJ for a few minutes was popped, and she was taken back to reality at full force. 

JJ tilts Emily's chin up and just looks at her sad brown eyes. They slowly roll out of bed get ready, they had a few hours to spend together before JJ had to go, and Emily had to go to London from there. 

They spent the next few hours exploring parts of Paris and enjoying each other's company, just letting reality seep in. Things weren't going to be normal for months, if at all. 

Time seemed to go faster than usual, before they knew it it was time to say goodbye. JJ's flight back to DC was set to happen in an hour. The sun setting, it was time. 

Emily's hands clasped both of JJ's. Too late to stop the tears, they were falling so quickly. Speechless, they never thought they'd have to do this. 

The cool night air biting at thier noses. They rested their foreheads together. 

"We'll be able to see each other again, we will… okay?" 

"Yeah" 

Emily brought her hand up to JJ's face, wiping away the tears, reassuring her that they'd be able to see each again, despite not knowing if they would be able to herself. 

"One second" she said as she let go of JJ's hands.

Emily reached into her pocket and pulled out a gold necklace with a small gold locket attached. 

"Here, JJ I want you to have this, so you'll always have something to remind yourself of me, of us. No matter what happens". 

Putting it around JJ's neck, it looking so good on her. 

"It looks great on you" 

She smiled through the heartbreak of saying goodbye. JJ grabbed Emily's face and pulled her in for a deep chaste kiss. 

"Come here," JJ said breathlessly.

JJ's hands around the back of Emily's neck, fingers in her hair. Emily's hands on JJ's waist. Pulling away for a moment to catch their breath then placing one more kiss on her lips. They rested their heads together, one last smile breaking through. 

"This wasn't exactly how I expected our first trip to Paris to be" 

Emily let out a small chuckle, "oh, really?" 

"Yeah" 

It was time… the clock struck midnight. Not wanting to let go of JJ's hands, she just wanted to be in her arms forever. Not this, not like this. 

"I have to go now… I'll see you soon. I promise" 

"I love you Emily Prentiss… I always will" 

"And I love you, Jennifer Jareau, forever" 

She placed a kiss on each of JJ's knuckles before slowly letting go of into the streets lit by the mood light. 

"Goodbye, my love…" JJ whispered to herself.

Leaving JJ standing there tears still falling, her hair blowing with the breeze, one hand clutching the necklace Emily have her. The other still grasping the air where Emily once was. 

She was gone… she was really gone…   
_ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> hi my Tumblr is @ssaemxlyprentxss


End file.
